


Темный шоколад с коньяком

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случайно увиденная история о том, как флот-адмирал Вален в глубоком пост-каноне встретил в коридоре <s>Клаудию Шиффер</s> некую даму, которую раньше видел только... ну, в общем, читайте, если любопытно. <br/><a href="http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6pntvR0Mv1rxf53co1_500.png">Скриншот из канона, на котором можно увидеть эту даму </a></p><p>В эпизодах: чета Биттенфельдов, позаимствованная из дружественного фанона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темный шоколад с коньяком

Императорский прием был в самом разгаре. Гости бродили по залу, обмениваясь поклонами, шум разговоров то усиливался, то сникал при звуках голоса церемониймейстера, официанты разносили шампанское, а в соседнем зале начинались танцы. Флот-адмирал Вален, главнокомандующий военно-космическими силами Нойе-Рейха, устало прислонился к стене. Ему хотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче и поехать домой. Последняя инспекционная поездка была на редкость утомительной, главнокомандующий буквально попал с флагмана на бал, но этикет не позволял ему удалиться так рано. Его радовало только то обстоятельство, что участие в танцах не являлось обязательным. Флот-адмиралу хотелось присесть где-нибудь в уголке, но все диванчики и кресла в зале были заняты щебечущими дамами, которые издалека посматривали на Валена с явным интересом. Как же - третий человек в Империи и при этом холост! Поэтому приближаться к женским группкам было еще и небезопасно, пришлось бы быть галантным и внимательным, но сегодня совершенно на это было ни сил ни желания. Может быть когда-нибудь в следующий раз...

Вален вздохнул и чуть прикрыл глаза, давая им отдохнуть от яркого света люстр, и в этот момент услышал, как незнакомый звонкий женский голос произнес где-то совсем рядом:

\- Интересно, в чем все-таки провинился флот-адмирал Биттенфельд? По-моему, наказание слишком жестоко!

Сказанное было явно адресовано не ему. Главнокомандующий открыл глаза и огляделся. Невдалеке от него остановились поболтать две дамы, и теперь, обмениваясь понимающими улыбками, смотрели в ту часть зала, где великолепная фрау Биттенфельд шла по направлению к танцевальной зале под руку с пунцовым от смущения мужем. Покрой и цвет ее вечернего платья был настолько похож на темно-красный флот-адмиральский плащ ее спутника, что издалека казалось, что идут два Биттенфельда, несмотря на то, что прическа Гедды разительно отличалась от рыжих кудрей командира Черных Рыцарей, а походка была куда более уверенной. Улыбки гостей, удивленные и ехидные одновременно, провожали впечатляющую пару до самого выхода из общей залы, после чего гул разговоров снова набрал мощь и Вален машинально перевел взгляд на дам, стоявших рядом. Они продолжали что-то вполголоса обсуждать. Одна из них внезапно показалась ему чем-то знакомой, кого-то она ему напомнила, но вспомнить не получалось. Флот-адмирал никогда не умел угадывать возраст женщин, но дама была как минимум его ровесницей, а то и старше. Жемчужное колье на шее, красивое, немного строгое платье по последней феззанской моде, эффектно уложенные светлые волосы никак не помогали ее узнать, но вот глаза, большие, светло-зеленые, с чуть-чуть приподнятыми к вискам уголками, высокие скулы, а главное - невероятно обаятельная улыбка - все это было знакомо, но воспоминание упорно ускользало, и Вален сдался. В конце-концов, какая разница, на кого похожа эта женщина, сейчас она и ее спутница куда-нибудь уйдут, а он пойдет-таки к бару и попросит виски или коньяка. Незнакомка заметила, что ей заинтересовались и послала флот-адмиралу вежливую улыбку, чуть прикрыв глаза длинными ресницами. Вален подумал, что можно все-таки узнать, как ее зовут, как вдруг вторая незнакомка сказала довольно громко:

\- Позвольте мне удалиться, фройляйн Штиринг, я обещала одному знакомому несколько танцев, и, кажется, один из них уже объявили.

\- Конечно, идите, Эльзе, я не стану вас здесь задерживать. Танцевать я все равно не собиралась.

Молодая дама удалилась, а Вален стоял словно громом пораженный. Эмма Штиринг! Неудивительно, что она показалась ему такой знакомой. Только узнать ее, конечно, было теперь непросто, хотя она была все еще красива. Но в молодости, когда она блистала на экране, казалось, во всех фильмах, которые молодые военные смотрели в перерывах между боями, она была совсем другой. Флот-адмиралу невольно вспомнились кринолины в пышных оборках и сияющие глаза молодой актрисы, ее черные кудри и глубокие декольте, ее ослепительная улыбка на голографических портретах. Как она вальсировала с партнером, как провожала его на войну, ее чудесные зеленые глаза, полные слез. Вален перевел дух. Сейчас она была совсем другой, время притушило огонь и теперь ее обаяние стало тоньше и глубже, она была словно выдержанное вино, чей букет раскрывается не сразу и не каждому, а только терпеливому, настоящему ценителю. Фройляйн Штиринг стояла в трех шагах от него, непринужденно рассматривая гостей, видимо, размышляя, куда направиться дальше. Вален не знал, стоит ли ему попытаться с ней заговорить, или просто привычно восхищаться издали, словно она все еще на экране, но внезапно заговорила она:

\- Мы, кажется, незнакомы, флот-адмирал? - улыбка была все та же. Внезапно он почувствовал, что усталость и апатия куда-то исчезли, и он ответил, кланяясь:

\- Я не имел чести раньше встречать вас лично, фройляйн Штиринг. Позвольте представиться: флот-адмирал Август Самюэль Вален, главнокомандующий военно-космическими силами Нойе Рейха.

\- Мне знакомо ваше лицо, - Эмма сделала один небольшой шаг по направлению к нему, зеленый бархат платья плеснул по паркету. - Это честь - обратить на себя ваше внимание, флот-адмирал.

\- Позвольте признаться, фройляйн, что я много лет был вашим поклонником, как и, несомненно, все зрители.

\- Да, я была звездой, - в ее голосе прозвучала печаль, но она чуть улыбнулась, искоса глядя на Валена. - А ведь вы меня даже не узнали, верно?

Вален начал заливаться краской, но обманывать смысла не было:

\- У вас была совсем другая прическа. И я долго думал, кого же вы мне напоминаете...

\- Да, и платья у меня были совсем иные, - сарказма фройляйн Штиринг было не занимать. - Не нужно оправданий, герр Вален. Я знаю, что сильно изменилась, но нисколько не сожалею об этом.

Вален покраснел еще сильнее, и от смущения не нашел ничего лучшего, чем спросить:

\- А все-таки известно, в чем провинился Биттенфельд?

\- Нет, - в глазах Эммы заплясали чертенята, было ясно, что если она и знает, то ничего не скажет. - Поверьте, это загадка для всех. А я и не знала, что мужчины бывают столь любопытны.

Вален понял, что идея пойти и выпить коньяка была в самом деле очень разумной. Кстати, это выход.

\- Скажите, фройляйн Штиринг, вы не отказались бы от глотка шампанского?

\- Я, пожалуй, откажусь от шампанского, - задумчиво произнесла она, но, поглядев на своего визави повнимательнее, продолжила: - Но небольшая порция чего-нибудь покрепче была бы сейчас весьма кстати.

Флот-адмирал облегченно кивнул и предложил ей пройти к бару. Спиной он чувствовал заинтересованные взгляды дам, сидевших невдалеке на диванчиках, и обреченно подумал, что сплетни не заставят себя долго ждать. Но, положа руку на сердце, сейчас это его не волновало.

Дойдя до бара, он заказал напитки, и с некоторым удивлением глядя, как Эмма элегантно дегустирует коньяк, неожиданно для себя сказал:

\- Я очень рад, что этот утомительный вечер оказался в результате таким приятным.

\- Это взаимно, флот-адмирал.

Она замолчала, и, отвернувшись в сторону, стала рассматривать толпу. Ряды гостей постепенно редели, большая часть, по видимому, решила принять участие в танцах, но оставшихся все еще хватало, чтоб наполнять залу ровным гулом разговоров. Вален мысленно вздохнул и снова подумал, что ему хочется домой, но и оставлять даму тоже не хотелось. Она стояла вполоборота, явно зная, что это ее удачный ракурс, давая спутнику возможность как следует рассмотреть и плавную линию неглубокого декольте, подчеркнутую формой колье, и изящные легкие серьги, и элегантность прически.

Внезапно послышался шум - оказывается адмирал Биттенфельд демонстративно покинул танцевальную залу и решительно направлялся к бару. Видимо, это вывело Эмму из задумчивости. Она отставила бокал, повернулась к Валену и произнесла с легкой иронией в голосе:

\- А знаете, герр Вален, если говорить о плащах... То цвет вашего мне удивительно напоминает любимый мною темный шоколад с коньяком. Вы такой не пробовали?

\- Нет, никогда, - ответил Вален, немного ошарашенно глядя на фройляйн Штиринг. Съедобные ассоциации с плащом ему в голову явно не приходили.

\- А хотите как-нибудь попробовать? - Эмму явно забавляло замешательство собеседника, и она не прекращала атаку. Вален мужественно ответил:

\- Вероятно, это очень вкусно.

\- Очень вкусно, флот-адмирал. Обязательно попробуйте, найдите такую возможность. Этот напиток улучшает настроение, как говорят, не только женщинам, - она смерила его внимательным взглядом и улыбнулась. - Мне, пожалуй, пора идти.

\- Позвольте вас проводить, - галантно произнес Вален.

\- Нет, не нужно, - Эмма протянула ему руку, которую он поцеловал, стараясь не уступить в элегантности своей собеседнице. Получилось не очень. Фройляйн Штиринг развернулась и сделала пару шагов к выходу. Вален ошеломленно уставился в неожиданно глубокий вырез платья на спине Эммы. Она, словно почувствовав его взгляд, обернулась через плечо и сказала с легкой усмешкой:

\- А если вы прольете шоколад на плащ, никто ничего не заметит. До встречи, флот-адмирал.

\- До свидания, фройляйн.

Вален все еще стоял, провожая восхищенным взглядом даму, но тут рядом возник раздосадованный Биттенфельд:

\- Нет, ну надо же! Она еще и танцевать пошла с Фернером! Официант! Мне двойную порцию виски! Эти женщины... Вален, ты тут один?

\- Да, - кивнул главнокомандующий, приходя в себя. - Не вздумай напиваться, Биттенфельд. Все-таки императорский прием. И женщины его очень украшают, ты не согласен?

\- Угу, - мрачно пробубнил Биттенфельд в быстро опустевший стакан. - Особенно одна из них в платье, словно сделанном из моего запасного плаща.

\- Успокойся уже, - примирительно сказал Вален. - Давай еще по одной.


End file.
